the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Surgo Witch
A Surgo Witch is a magical witch that is a descendant of the human who inserted the blood and ashes of a dead person in them. This person is Riley White, the Original Surgo Witch. Some are not pure Surgos, however, and either transform themselves or have been transformed by others. Majority of of the species is evil and are used as assassins for higher level beings. Surgo Witches can practice Channel, Ancestral, Sacrificial, and Essence Magic. __TOC__ Transformation To transform into a Surgo Witch, one must consume the blood of a dead pure witch as well as their ashes. Some consume the blood, some inject it into themselves using syringes. If a witch or Surgo is "transforming" you (which is most common), they will use a spell to make the ash magically go into you, "Eamus Intro". The transformee will be passed out for ten to twenty minutes. When he/she awakes, they will have a minor headache. Most usually immediately have their enchanted items created for them to channel, as this their main use of defense and offense. A witch or the transformee's turner can make the items, if he or she is a witch. Once they recieve the items, they should wear it at all times and can use the powers witch Channel Magic, which is learned at first, but becomes instinctive as they go on. The whole process is like ressurecting a with into yourself so you gain the power of ressurection. Physical and Psychological Traits Most Surgos like to toy and play with their victims before killing. They find killing and playing with them both equally fun, for most. Surgos age as do other beings, but experienced, most likely naturally born Surgos, are able to reconstitute themselves to a younger age when they get old. They repeat this process and are able to live for centuries and centuries as Drake lived for 489 years because he was able to do this process. Talents and Uses Most Surgo Witches are extremely talented at killing people including humans even without their unnatural born powers. Many pure witches even use them as assassins or for dirty work. Compulsion To Transformer If it is a human being turned, they will fell compelled to follow the orders and instructions that their transformer gives just as Bryan did to Drake , Veronica did to Jeric, and Chris did to Alec. This compulsion is temporary, but very useful as the transformer has sort of a loyal subject. This is one of the reasons many make Surgo armies. Other than waiting for the compulsion to fade, the compulsion can be broken if the transformer dies, shown when Drake transformed and compelled a majority of Meadow Wood citizens, but it broke when he died. Bad Vs. Evil Some Surgos were good prior to being transformed. Once they turn, they may start to feel some things trying to get them to turn good, but the bad is fighting it so the evil begins to fight it too. These things can be the people you loved before transforming and your transfomer. One may be telling you to stop the bad things you're doing, but the other may be telling you that you should and have to. Also, this can be inside you, interiorly, emotionally and mentally. You may feel guilty for killing somone for no reason or you may kill someone the same way a loved one was killed and that may trigger something emotionally that will try to turn you good. For interior bad vs. evl, the Surgo has the choice whether to pick good or evil and whatever it picks, the other one will fade away very slowly or immediately, depending. Other Surgos may not be strong enough or able to chose and stop one so they just keep fighting. He may feel guilty the other day for killing someone or apathetic the other day for killing someone. Powers and Abilities Ring: Super Strength - Surgos are very strong. They can snap necks easily, extract hearts, rip limbs, and decapitate easily as well as kick, throw, and make people fly for great distances. Reconstitution - They have the powerful ability to pull themselves automatically after being blown up or getting injured, but do not die, which is when they will blow up and reconstitute. If their body is not together, they cannot reconstitute. Regeneration - The ability to heal from injuries and wounds. Necklace: Agility - This provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. It allows them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. High Resistance - They have the ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including your own) and magic from other magical beings and demons. However, they can still be killed, but cannot be damaged easily as a human would. Dagger: Deviation -''' This power allows them to deflect attacks or powers back at the enemy once it has touched the athame. Weaknesses '''Adflicto Potion - Like other supernatural beings, she and her powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched and how powerful that being is. Removal of Ring or Other Items '''- Removing their enchanted items weakens them and sort of leaves them more defenseless than they are. Removal of the ring makes them susceptible to being eternally killed. '''Burning, Dismembering, and Burial - This is only way to permanently kill a Surgo or else they will reconstitute after a few hours. Overuse of Magic - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for along period of time. This we'll weaken them momentarily, but it their overexhaust, it can lead to death. Surgo Witches can also die from some natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. Known Surgo Witches Trivia *Veronica is the Surgo in the picture. *Bryan is the first important and known Surgo to be killed. *Drake is the second important Surgo to be killed. *Veronica is the third important Surgo to be killed. *Veronica is the first shown to resurrect a being and the first to be shown transforming. Category:Species Category:Supernatural